burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rammstein
I Rammstein (pronunciato ) sono un gruppo musicale industrial metal tedesco formatosi a Berlino nel 1993Rammstein - biografia, recensioni, discografia, foto :: Onda Rock appartenente alla corrente della Neue Deutsche Härte. http://www.spirit-of-metal.com/groupe-groupe-Rammstein-l-en.html |nota genere2 = |nota genere3 = |anno inizio attività = 1993 |anno fine attività = in attività |note periodo attività = |etichetta = Motor Music Records Republic Records Slash Records Universal Music Group |immagine = Rammstein Live at Madison Square Garden.jpg |didascalia = I Rammstein al Madison Square Garden, nel 2010, mentre eseguono Engel. |url = rammstein.de |numero totale album pubblicati = 10 |numero album studio = 6 |numero album live = 3 |numero raccolte = 1 |logo=Rammstein.svg }}|}} Il tastierista Christian "Doktor Flake" Lorenz ha descritto in un'intervista il genere musicale dei Rammstein come "tanz metall", proprio a sottolineare il connubio tra sonorità metal ed elettroniche (tanz in lingua tedesca significa danza) What is Dance metal. Il nome "Rammstein" si riferisce alla base aerea di Ramstein, in Germania, teatro di un grave incidente aereo nel 1988What does Rammstein mean?. La m'' è stata aggiunta per suggerire un'analogia col verbo ''rammen ("urtare con violenza")da cui per esempio parole come Rammbock, "ariete". Storia Gli inizi (1993 - 1998) I Rammstein furono fondati nel 1993 su iniziativa di Richard Kruspe. Richard, che al tempo conviveva con il bassista Oliver Riedel e con il batterista Christoph Schneider, decise di partecipare al concorso Berlin Senate Metro, registrando un demo nella sua casa, con quattro piste ed una drum machine. Alla voce venne chiamato Till Lindemann, ex campione di nuoto e amico di Richard, che allora intrecciava cestini di vimini in un piccolo laboratorio. Il neonato gruppo vinse il concorso, che aveva come premio la possibilità di registrare un album in studio; vennero così chiamati a completare la formazione il chitarrista Paul Landers e il tastierista Christian Lorenz, inizialmente scettici riguardo al progetto. Nel marzo 1995 la band terminò di registrare Herzeleid, il primo album, presso i Polar Studios di Stoccolma, album che fu accompagnato dai singoli Du riechst so gut e Seemann. Nel 1996 il regista David Lynch, positivamente colpito dalla musica dei sei, decise di inserire alcune loro canzoni nella colonna sonora del film Strade perdute (Lost Highway). Il sestetto tedesco si esibì anche ad alcuni concerti in Germania accompagnando i Ramones durante il loro ultimo tour Adios Amigos. Intanto i Rammstein iniziarono i lavori per il secondo album, Sehnsucht. Tale album venne preceduto dal fortunato singolo Engel, che in seguito sarebbe diventato disco d'oro (250.000 copie vendute) e avrebbe raggiunto il terzo posto in classifica. L'altro singolo estratto dall'album fu l'anch'esso celebre: Du hast. Il 22 agosto il secondo album della band fu ufficialmente pubblicato e dopo appena due settimane raggiunse già la prima posizione in classifica. Caratteristica molto particolare del disco furono le sei diverse copertine disponibili, una per ogni membro della band. In quella più conosciuta compare Till Lindemann con degli oggetti metallici posti sugli occhi che gli ostruiscono la vista. Il 1998 si aprì con un tour primaverile negli USA, seguito da uno in Europa. Il 22 e il 23 agosto la band suonò al Wuhlheide di Berlino davanti a un pubblico di 17 000 spettatori. Questi concerti furono filmati e pubblicati in un album live, intitolato Live aus Berlin. I Rammstein inoltre parteciparono al Family Values Tour (insieme a Korn, Limp Bizkit, Orgy e Ice Cube) e come headliner all'annuale Rockstock Festival a Chicago. Intanto Herzeleid e Sehnsucht continuavano a vendere un grande numero di copie, diventando rispettivamente doppio disco di platino e disco d'oro. Il successo (1999 - 2003) Nel 1999 I Rammstein ottennero la possibilità di accompagnare i Kiss nel loro tour lungo il Nord e il Sud America. Nel febbraio dello stesso anno ricevettero una nomina ai Grammy Awards nella categoria Best Metal Performance, mentre il 3 aprile ottennero un Echo Award come Most Successful German Artist Internationally. Il 30 agosto uscì il doppio album Live aus Berlin, seguito nei mesi successivi dalle edizioni VHS e DVD. Intanto cominciarono le registrazioni del nuovo album. Nel febbraio 2001 la band partecipò al Big Day Out in Australia, mentre Mutter (questo il titolo del nuovo disco) venne pubblicato il 2 aprile. I singoli estratti furono Ich will, Sonne, Links 2 3 4, Mutter e Feuer frei!, accompagnati dai relativi videoclip. Durante l'autunno il gruppo partecipò al Pledge of Allegiance Tour insieme a Slipknot, System of a Down, Mudvayne e American Head Charge, mentre in novembre fu pubblicato un libro fotografico di 160 pagine sulla storia del gruppo ad opera di Gert Hof. Tra il 2002 e il 2003 il gruppo risultò sempre meno attivo, anche causa della salmonella contratta da Christian Lorenz poche settimane prima della tappa italiana al Gods of Metal. Tuttavia, alcune loro canzoni vennero incluse nelle colonne sonore di alcuni film (Feuer Frei! in xXx, Mein Herz Brennt nel trailer del film Hellboy - The Golden Army, Hallelujah in Resident Evil, Du hast in Matrix, Rammstein e Heirate Mich nella colonna sonora di Strade perdute di David Lynch), mentre a novembre uscì Messer, libro di poesie scritto da Till Lindemann. Nel dicembre 2003 venne anche pubblicato Lichtspielhaus, secondo DVD pubblicato dalla band, contenente i video di alcune esibizioni live e vari videoclip. Eventi recenti (2004 - oggi) All'inizio del 2004 cominciarono le registrazioni del quarto album in studio della band, Reise, Reise. L'album venne preceduto dall'uscita del singolo Mein Teil e dal suo video. Gli altri singoli pubblicati furono Amerika, Ohne dich e Keine Lust. Reise, Reise venne pubblicato il 27 settembre ma, a differenza del predecessore, ottenne pareri contraddittori: alcuni lo considerarono una svolta troppo commerciale, altri un album di alto livello come tutti gli altri. Nonostante queste critiche l'album raggiunse ugualmente la prima posizione in classifica, sia in Europa, sia in America. In seguito alla pubblicazione di Reise, Reise, a partire da febbraio del 2005, i Rammstein partirono per un lungo tour in Europa, di cui certi filmati sono presenti nel DVD Völkerball (uscito il 17 novembre 2006). L'unica tappa italiana si tenne al Fila Forum di Assago (MI) il 24 febbraio 2005 e fece registrare il tutto esaurito. Le canzoni scartate per mancanza di spazio (i Rammstein pubblicano sempre 11 canzoni ad incisione) furono successivamente raccolte in Rosenrot, disco in cui il gruppo sperimentò un sound più cupo rispetto ai precedenti lavori. Rosenrot raggiunse la prima posizione in Austria, oltre alla certificazione di tre dischi d'oro e uno di platino e argento. Il 21 maggio 2007, con un comunicato dal sito ufficiale, i Rammstein dichiararono di essere al lavoro per un nuovo album, in probabile uscita nel 2008.Rammstein News Nel luglio 2007 circolò in rete la voce che Till avrebbe lasciato i Rammstein e che sarebbe stato sostituito da En Esch, ex cantante dei KMFDM: la notizia era però del tutto infondata. A smentire la notizia furono lo stesso En Esch e il chitarrista Richard Kruspe, che confutò la cosa, dichiarando che "ogni membro del gruppo lo ha sempre sostenuto, se uno se ne andrà i Rammstein si scioglieranno, nessuno verrà mai rimpiazzato". Il 16 settembre 2009 è stato pubblicato il video della canzone Pussy, inserita nel nuovo album Liebe ist für alle da, uscito il 16 ottobre 2009. L'album viene accolto positivamente, tanto che a meno di 4 mesi dall'uscita totalizza oltre 2 milioni di copie vendute, sebbene sia stato oggetto di numerose censure per via dei contenuti, considerati troppo scabrosi per i minori (soprattutto in Germania, Australia e Italia). Il 15 gennaio 2010 viene pubblicato in Europa (e tre giorni dopo nel resto del mondo) il secondo singolo del gruppo, Ich tu dir weh, insieme al relativo videoclip, che mostra il gruppo in un'esibizione con giochi pirotecnici ed effetti psichedelici. Successivamente, il sestetto annuncia il terzo singolo, pubblicato il 23 aprile 2010, Haifisch. L'11 novembre 2011 viene pubblicato il singolo Mein Land in Germania, Austria e Svizzera; negli altri paesi sarà pubblicato il 14 novembre 2011. Il 2 dicembre 2011 è stato pubblicato in Germania, Austria e Svizzera il best of Made in Germany 1995-2011, contenente una raccolta delle canzoni più famose del gruppo rimasterizzate. Il 5 dicembre 2011 l'album viene pubblicato nel resto del mondo. Il 7 dicembre 2012 viene pubblicato il singolo Mein Herz Brennt per promuovere l'album "Videos 1995 - 2012" contenente l'intera collezione dei video della band compresi i Making of. Il 25 settembre 2015 è stato pubblicato il doppio DVD/Blu Ray In Amerika contenente un documentario sulla storia del gruppo con la partecipazione di altre numerose band e il concerto del 2010 tenuto al Madison Square Garden di New York, il making-of dell'ultimo album del 2009 Liebe ist für alle da e altri contenuti inediti. Musica Stile e influenze I Rammstein sono generalmente catalogati come industrial metal, arricchiti dalle influenze della musica tedesca; ciò al fine di creare una musica originale e non prevedibile, a partire dalla scelta di cantare in tedesco (nonostante inizialmente fossero stati fatti dei fallimentari esperimenti in inglese). Il tastierista Flake, durante una delle prime interviste rilasciate dalla band, definì i Rammstein con il termine Tanz metal (dance metal), a sottolineare l'ibrido tra suoni "techno-danzerecci" e la "durezza" metal presente nelle loro canzoni. Richard Kruspe descrisse così l'idea di base del sound della sua band: La musica dei Rammstein è stata inoltre influenzata da artisti tedeschi ed europei. Nelle parti elettroniche si può riscontrare l'influsso dei DAF, mentre, nelle parti vocali, è chiara l'ispirazione a Milan Fras, storico cantante della band slovena Laibach. In generale i principali spunti stilistici vengono dai connazionali OOMPH! e dai Ministry. Anche i testi sono ricchi di citazioni di autori, la maggior parte proveniente dalla letteratura o dalla tradizione tedesca: filastrocche per bambini, fiabe dei Fratelli Grimm, i racconti di Heinrich Hoffmann, le poesie di Goethe, le opere di Bertolt Brecht. Lo stile di canto di Till Lindemann si avvicina a una tecnica ben nota nel mondo musicale tedesco, detta Sprechstimme. Si tratta di un modo particolare di pronunciare le parole, che ha origine nelle opere liriche di Richard Wagner ed è stata resa famosa da Arnold Schoenberg. Questa tecnica è particolarmente utilizzata in Wiener Blut, Dalai Lama, Mein Teil, Heirate mich, Hilf mir in modo da sottolineare alcune parole chiave nel testo e ottenere determinati effetti drammaticiJohn T. Littlejohn,Michael T. Putnam, Rammstein on Fire, p. 101. Il look della band è sempre andato di pari passo con lo sviluppo della loro musica; in Herzeleid, dove Lindemann deve ancora perfezionare il proprio modo di cantare, e i pezzi dell'album sono "pesanti" con alcuni inserti elettronici, i Rammstein si presentano come uomini muscolosi e suadenti. In Sehnsucht, dove la voce del cantante pone più attenzione alla tecnica ed i brani, anche se perdono un po' del sound "Metal", si fanno maggiormente incisivi ed asciutti, con una forte componente elettronica, il gruppo si presenta pesantemente truccato e vestito di metallo. L'evoluzione live ed il leggero cambiamento delle tematiche trattate nelle liriche rappresentano invece un grottesco humor ed una deriva kitsch. Eppure Mutter presenta un'attitudine estetica molto diversa dall'evoluzione del gruppo sul palco, ed è considerato da molti uno dei capolavori della band. Anche musicalmente si discosta dal sound dei primi due album, essendo un particolare connubio tra industrial metal, rock e gothic metal; notevole è anche l'impatto scenico dei concerti del tour seguito alla pubblicazione (vedi sotto), ancora più spettacolari rispetto a quelli dei passati tour, ma meno grotteschi. Reise, Reise, come già detto, rappresenta un'attitudine più mainstream, e per questo divide i fan: alcuni lo considerano un passo indietro, una svolta un po' troppo commerciale per il livello raggiunto dal precedente album; altri lo vedono invece come un grande lavoro perché molto intimo ed introspettivo, nonostante i suoni siano apparentemente più "leggeri". Non mancano brani come per esempio Mein Teil, dove gli stili dei Kraftwerk e di Nina Hagen assorbono e fondono le lontane influenze dei Korn e dei Rage Against the Machine. Lo spessore dei testi, al contrario, mette d'accordo tutti. Rosenrot, contenente alcune canzoni precedentemente scartate per mancanza di spazio, costituisce per così dire il lato più "cattivo" di Reise Reise, con atmosfere più cupe e canzoni più aggressive, seppur con testi ancora di alto livello. I testi I testi dei Rammstein sono generalmente scritti dal cantante Till Lindemann e costituiscono un elemento essenziale della loro musica; essi, infatti, contribuiscono ad influenzare il modo in cui il gruppo viene percepito dal pubblico, oltre ad inevitabilmente fornire un'identificazione al pubblico stesso. Come il nome stesso della band suggerisce, un primo tema forte è costituito dal "disastro" (Rammstein, Donaukinder, Dalai Lama, Benzin, Reise, Reise, Hilf mir), e dalla concezione del mondo contemporaneo come costellato da disastri e da violenza di varia natura.Intervista Richard Kruspe Un secondo tema è l'amore e l'attrazione sessuale e il loro rapporto con il dolore, l'assenza, la morte e la violenza. In un'intervista, Till Lindemann dichiara che tutte le canzoni dei Rammstein parlano d'amore nelle sue diverse forme, dalle più pure alle più perverse.Rammstein - VIVA Interview Wer sie sind Un terzo elemento è il confronto con la propria identità tedesca, che rifiuta sia il passato comunista sia l'attuale situazione unificata: le citazioni di fiabe e leggende tedesche e importanti autori tedeschi allontanano i Rammstein dal modello rock americano.John T. Littlejohn,Michael T. Putna, Rammstein on Fire: New Perspectives on the Music and Performances, p. 100 Sono escluse le tematiche politiche e sociali, ad eccezione di Links 2,3,4, Amerika e Mein Land in cui si evoca rispettivamente l'appartenenza politica della band, l'imperialismo americano e la situazione sociale tedesca. I primi due album Herzeleid e Sehnsucht affrontano il tema della connessione fra desiderio sessuale e violenza; nell'album Mutter le canzoni si aprono al mondo infantile, con testi più poetici e profondi. In modo meno drammatico viene invece affrontato il tema dei rapporti interpersonali nei successivi lavori Reise, Reise e Rosenrot, in cui si parla di amicizia, solitudine, ossessione, amore infelice e superficialità nelle relazioni. L'ultimo album Liebe ist für alle da sembra una sintesi di tutte le tematiche del gruppo, con in più una riflessione sul gruppo stesso e sul modo in cui è percepito dal pubblico (Haifisch). In molte ballate, come HerzeleidMetalGermania.it Herzeleid Traduzione, MutterMutter Traduzione, Ohne dichOhne Dich Traduzione, Dalai LamaDalai Lama Traduzione, SpieluhrSpieluhr Traduzione, NebelNebel Traduzione, SeemanSeemann Traduzione, emerge il tema del dolore causato dall'abbandono, dall'assenza o dalla morte della persona cara. Alcuni testi sono molto controversi e trattano di temi considerati comunemente dei tabu, quali la necrofilia (in Heirate michHeirate mich Traduzione), lo stupro (Weisses Fleisch; Halleluja), il cannibalismo (in Mein TeilMein Teil Traduzione), l'incesto (in LaichzeitLaichzeit Traduzione, Spiel mit mirMetalGermania.it Spiel mit mir Traduzione, TierMetalGermania.it Tier Traduzione e Wiener BlutMetalGermania.it Wiener Blut Traduzione), il sadomasochismo (in Bück dichBück dich Traduzione, FeuerräderFeuerräder Traduzione, Bestrafe michBestrafe mich Traduzione, Ich tu dir wehIch tu dir weh Traduzione e Rein rausRein raus mich Traduzione), il femminicidio (ZerstörenMetalGermania.it Zerstoren Traduzione), la dipendenza da sostanze (BenzinBenzin Traduzione, Hilf mirHilf mir Traduzione, KokainKokain Traduzione), la prostituzione (Frühling in ParisFruehling in Paris Traduzione, Moskau,Moskau Traduzione Te quiero putaTe quiero puta Traduzione), la pornografia (PussyPussy Traduzione), l'impotenza sessuale (Keine Lust),Keine Lust Traduzione la manipolazione (RosenrotRosenrot Traduzione, Ich willMetalGermania.it Ich will Traduzione). Una caratteristica dei testi che secondo alcuni risulta particolarmente inquietante è che sono scritti generalmente alla prima persona singolare. Questo perché secondo Lindemann risultano più immediati per il pubblico, e non "vigliacchi": Lindemann infatti sostiene che sarebbe vigliacco parlare alla terza persona delle persone "devianti" attribuendo loro tutte le colpe.Intervista Playboy 2006 Non è raro che le canzoni riprendano dei fatti di cronaca: ad esempio Mein Teil fa riferimento a un episodio di cannibalismo realmente accaduto che ebbe come protagonista un ingegnere tedesco, Armin Meiwes: l'inizio della canzone riporta le parole esatte dell'inserzione pubblicata da Meiwes in una bacheca onlineTraduzione Mein Teil Metal Germania. Wiener Blut è ispirata alla vicenda di Josef Fritzl, un austriaco che tenne sua figlia Elisabeth segregata in un bunker per 24 anni.Traduzione Wiener Blut Metal Germania Rammstein fa riferimento al disastro aereo della base di Ramstein, mentre "Donaukinder" si riferisce al disastro ambientale di Baia Mare in Romania.BBC Death of a river, 15 febbraio 2000 Altri testi fanno chiaramente riferimento a famose opere della letteratura tedesca e alla tradizione orale tedesca. In SpieluhrMetalGermania.it - Spieluhr Traduzione il ritornello, cantato da una Khira Li Lindemann bambina, cita la filastrocca tradizionale Hoppe hoppe Reiter.What Is "Hoppe hoppe Reiter"? La canzone RosenrotHerzeleid.com - Rosenrot LyricsMetalGermania.it - Rosenrot Traduzione è ispirata alla lirica Heidenröslein ("Rosellina della landa") di Johann Wolfgang von Goethe e alla storia Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot ("Rosaspina e Rosella") dei Fratelli Grimm. Nella prima versione della fiaba di Biancaneve dei Fratelli Grimm, si trovano elementi di cannibalismo e necrofilia rintracciabili in Mein Teil e Heirate mich (la madre chiede al cacciatore di portarle cuore e polmoni della ragazza per cucinarli con sale e pepe; il principe porta con sé per giorni la bara di vetro con dentro il cadavere della ragazza). Hilf MirHerzeleid.com - Hilf Mir LyricsMetalGermania.it - Hilf Mir Traduzione è ispirata al racconto Die gar traurige Geschichte mit dem Feuerzeug ("La tristissima storia degli zolfanelli") di Heinrich Hoffmann. La canzone Dalai LamaHerzeleid.com - Dalai Lama LyricsMetalGermania.it - Dalai Lama Traduzione è una rivisitazione della ballata Erlkönig ("Il re degli elfi") di Goethe. Nel caso di Haifisch invece il ritornello è ispirato alla canzone Die Moritat von Mackie Messer (La ballata di Mackie Messer), inserita ne "L'opera da tre soldi" di Bertolt Brecht e Kurt Weill. Till Lindemann si serve spesso di diverse figure retoriche, specialmente trattando dei temi più controversi che vengono quindi volutamente esposti con ambiguità, in modo da lasciare aperte diverse interpretazioni. Un esempio ne è Bestrafe mich,MetalGermania.it Bestrafe mich Traduzione lei cui tematiche sembrano riferirsi alla sottomissione masochistica e all'impotenza in campo sessuale, ma che tuttavia potrebbero riferirsi anche alla sottomissione e la perdita di potere dell'uomo nei confronti di Dio. L'uso delle figure retoriche e la conseguente ambiguità dei testi è, secondo il batterista Schneider, un vero e proprio segno distintivo dei Rammstein, determinato dal fatto di essere cresciuti nella Repubblica Democratica Tedesca.Interview mit Lindemann und Schneider. In: Stern, numero 14 del 29 marzo 2001, pagina 226 Dal punto di vista stilistico sono molto frequenti i giochi di parole. Si può citare la canzone Nebel ("nebbia"),MetalGermania.it Nebel Traduzione che parla di una ragazza che muore, il cui titolo corrisponde a Leben ("vita") scritto al contrario. Oppure Du hast (tu hai), che gioca con l'ambiguità dell'omofono du haßt mich (tu mi odi) e du hast mich (tu mi hai), e della formula matrimoniale "Willst du bis zum Tod, der scheide" ("Vuoi tu fino alla morte, che separa") che scritto senza virgola diventa "Willst du bis zum Tod der Scheide" ("Vuoi tu fino alla morte della vagina").MetalGermania.it Du hast Traduzione I testi delle canzoni sono generalmente in tedesco, tranne alcune sperimentazioni in inglese, francese, spagnolo e russo. "Du hast" ha una versione tradotta in inglese "You hate" degli stessi Rammstein; inoltre la cover di Stripped dei Depeche Mode è in inglese. Le canzoni "Amerika", "Stirb nicht vor mir/Don't Die Before I Do," e "Pussy" hanno parte del testo in inglese. "Frühling in Paris" ha un coro in francese mentre "Moskau" ha un coro in russo. "Te quiero puta" invece è scritta interamente in spagnolo. Impatto scenico I concerti dei Rammstein hanno una forte atmosfera circense con annessi effetti pirotecnici. Questa particolarità ha sempre caratterizzato i concerti del gruppo teutonico: durante le prime esibizioni utilizzavano cappelli da mago infiammati, mentre durante l'esecuzione del brano Rammstein il cantante ha spesso indossato una tuta di amianto che veniva opportunamente incendiata, facendolo così cantare tra le fiammeRock Stars Who've Caught Fire Onstage!. Altri effetti pirotecnici sono le maschere al Lycopodium, denominate Dragon Masks, microfoni a forma di telefono o di coltello da cucina, bacchette e microfoni esplosivi e scarpe munite di petardi. Nonostante i movimentati concerti, il numero di incidenti risulta limitato. Durante lo show all'arena di Berlino il 27 settembre 1996,Rammstein - Concert Accident Video una trave incendiata precipitò sul palco senza tuttavia provocare feriti, mentre nel 2005 al Metaltown Festival di Göteborg, in Svezia, il cantante Lindemann fu accidentalmente colpito dal tastierista Lorenz che si muoveva sul palco con un Segway. Il cantante è attualmente un pirotecnico qualificato. Alcuni concerti della band presentano un'immagine militaresca, aprendosi con una sfilata a passo marziale dei membri della band attraverso un ponte allestito sopra il pubblico. In questa sfilata d'abitudine Lorenz regge la bandiera della nazione in cui si tiene il concerto, in chiaro segno di omaggio al pubblico. Mentre nel Live aus Berlin (1999) si può osservare un forte distacco verso il pubblico, negli anni si è via via accentuato l'aspetto comico e grottesco dello show, dovuto alle gag inscenate dal cantante Lindemann e il tastierista Lorenz. Un esempio lo si può avere durante l'esecuzione di Bück dich in cui Lindemann e Lorenz mimano un rapporto omosessuale, mentre in Mein Teil, Lorenz entra in un grand calderone mentre Lindemann lo "cucina" con un lanciafiamme. È inoltre consuetudine nei concerti del gruppo che durante l'ultima canzone del concerto Lorenz oppure il bassista Riedel salgano su un canotto e siano trasportati dalla folla. I riferimenti principali dello svolgimento dello show sono quelli del cabaret dei primi del XX secolo, resi noti da Marlene Dietrich o Liza Minnelli, oppure da Otto Dix e George Grosz nella pittura. Premi e riconoscimenti Premi * 1998 - Echo Award: Miglior video (Engel) * 1998 - Viva Comet: Miglior gruppo live * 1999 - Echo Award: Gruppo tedesco più famoso * 2002 - Echo Award: Nu metal * 2002 - Kerrang!: Miglior gruppo internazionale in live * 2002 - Kerrang!: Miglior concerto internazionale * 2004 - Metal Hammer: Miglior video (Mein Teil) * 2004 - Metal Hammer: Miglior album (Reise, Reise) * 2004 - Metal Hammer: Miglior canzone (Mein Teil) * 2005 - Echo Award: Miglior gruppo alternative * 2005 - Echo Award: Meilleur Live Act National * 2005 - World Music Awards: Gruppo tedesco con più vendite al mondo * 2005 - Viva Comet: Miglior video (Keine Lust) * 2005 - MTV Europe Music Awards: Miglior gruppo tedesco * 2005 - Krone: Miglior performance live * 2006 - LEA Awards: Miglior manager di band (per Emanuel Fialik e Pilgrim) * 2006 - Echo Award: Miglior gruppo tedesco * 2006 - Emma Gaala: Miglior gruppo internazionale * 2006 - Edison Award: Miglior musica alternativa (con Rosenrot) * 2010 - Kerrang!: Inspiration Award * 2011 - Echo Award: Miglior video (Ich tu dir weh) * 2011 - Revolver Golden Gods Awards: Miglior gruppo live Nomine * 1998 - MTV European Music Awards: Miglior canzone rock * 1999 - Grammy Awards: Best Metal Performance * 2002 - Miglior video (Sonne) * 2005 - Kerrang!: Miglior performance live * 2005 - Neo Award: Miglior album in remote loading * 2005 - Comet: Miglior performance live * 2005 - MTV European Music Awards: Miglior video (Keine Lust) * 2006 - Grammy Awards: Best Metal Performance * 2006 - Echo Award: Miglior performance live nazionale Onorificenze L'11 ottobre 2001 un asteroide da poco scoperto è stato chiamato 110393 Rammstein dal suo scopritore, Jean-Claude Merlin, un astronomo fan del gruppo tedesco.Un astéroide nommé Rammstein Critiche e censure L'aspetto militaresco e la scelta di temi controversi ha spesso attratto critiche e censure sulla band, che non si è mai dimostrata timida nei confronti della provocazione: Christian Lorenz ha affermato "La provocazione è divertente, è come rubare il frutto proibito. Ma non è fine a se stessa, serve a uno scopo. Ci piace che il pubblico entri in contatto con le canzoni, e la gente diventi più ricettiva"John T. Littlejohn,Michael T. Putna, Rammstein on Fire: New Perspectives on the Music and Performances, p. 146 Accuse di collusione con eventi di violenza Nel 1999, i Rammstein furono accusati insieme a Marilyn Manson di essere gli ispiratori del massacro della Columbine High School. Quando fu scoperto che Eric Harris e Dylan Klebold, i due autori del massacro, erano fan del sestetto tedesco, la Destra conservatrice statunitense sostenne che la pronuncia "alveolare" della "r" da parte di Till Lindemann richiamasse i comizi di Adolf Hitler. Il videoclip di Ich will, in cui i Rammstein interpretano la parte di terroristi incaricati di compiere un massacro in una banca fu pubblicato il 10 settembre 2001, il giorno prima degli attentati dell'11 settembre alle Torri Gemelle di New York e al Pentagono di Arlington. Sebbene il videoclip parlasse di terroristi "comuni" e non terroristi kamikaze islamici, i principali mass-media ed i partiti politici statunitensi chiesero la totale censura del video. Alla fine fu deciso di trasmetterlo in televisione solo a tarda notte.Rammstein.com (Timeline) Nel settembre 2004, subito dopo i fatti di Beslan, le autorità russe dichiararono che i terroristi ascoltavano i Rammstein durante l'occupazione della scuola, per mantenersi carichi e attivi durante l'assedio. La veridicità di tale notizia è tuttavia ancora incerta.Beslan Hostage Situation Accuse di simpatie naziste Nel corso della loro carriera i Rammstein sono stati più volte accusati di propaganda nazista, nonostante il gruppo abbia più volte ribadito nelle interviste che le accuse sono del tutto infondate. La copertina del primo album, Herzeleid, ritraente i sei musicisti a torso nudo con un fiore come sfondo, fu interpretata da alcuni come se il fiore stesse a simboleggiare la "purezza" della razza arianaWhy did the Columbine shooting happen?. Il tastierista Lorenz fra gli altri replicò che si trattava solamente di una foto e doveva essere intesa come tale. I Rammstein fecero invece autocritica sulla scelta di alcune immagini per il videoclip di "Stripped" nel 1998 (cover dei Depeche Mode), in cui erano state inserite alcune immagini tratte da "Olympia", documentario celebrativo delle Olimpiadi di Berlino del 1936 di Leni Riefenstahl, regista vicina al regime nazista. In un'intervista a VIVA, il batterista Schneider dichiarò che erano stati molto ingenui nel fare quella scelta, non avendo considerato le possibili implicazioni. MTV Germany lesse il testo della canzone, comunicò direttamente con la band e si dichiarò soddisfatta delle loro dichiarazioni di apoliticità, in quanto i Rammstein non erano in nessun modo collegati ad attività politiche di destraGerman Band's Fierce Songs Taking US by Storm. Tuttavia l'assunto che in quanto tedeschi i Rammstein siano simpatizzanti dell'estrema destra sembra non esaurirsi mai: nel secondo DVD di Völkerball, nel documentario Anakonda Im Netz, il manager della band, Emanuel Fialik, racconta che in Messico un fan si presentò al concerto con indosso una t-shirt rappresentante una svastica. I Rammstein chiesero quindi alle radio locali di annunciare che il simbolo della svastica non era benvenuto allo show. Nel 2001 uscì l'album Mutter contenente la canzone Links 2 3 4, replica indiretta a tali accuse, indicando un'appartenenza politica del gruppo alla sinistra. Un momento critico ebbe luogo nel maggio del 2006, quando fu vandalizzata la sinagoga della città di Petah Tikva, in Israele: associato ad alcuni simboli nazisti vi era il nome Rammstein. La stampa locale accusò i Rammstein di essere "una band Heavy Metal tedesca associata ai movimenti neo-nazisti", ma il tutto fu poi smentito e fu accertato che "non vi era alcuna relazione tra il gruppo e tali ideali politici"Blabbermouth.net. In un'intervista del 2006, Till Lindemann sconfessò nuovamente ogni simpatia per il nazismo, sostenendo fra l'altro che per lui era stato un grande dispiacere sapere che alle prime polemiche nel 1999, sua figlia si era domandata se le accuse fossero fondate. Sempre nel 1999 il chitarrista Richard Kruspe sposò con rito ebraico Caron Bernstein, un'attrice sudafricana di religione ebraica. Censure e polemiche Durante il tour "Family Values" negli USA, Lindemann e Lorenz furono arrestati il 5 giugno 1999 a Worcester, Massachusetts. La ragione dell'arresto era una gag inscenata durante la canzone "Bück Dich": i due avevano mimato un rapporto omosessuale usando un dildo, con il quale Lindemann aveva poi "innaffiato" di vino bianco Lorenz e il pubblicoMTV Rrammsteins act lands two members in jail. La gag è tuttora usata nei concerti dei Rammstein. Nell'ottobre 2004, il video di Mein Teil causò parecchie controversie in Germania. Nel video si vede un angelo nero che ha un rapporto orale con il cantante Lindemann, il quale poi le mangia i capelli, mentre gli altri membri della band recitano ruoli diversamente collegati alla follia: Kruspe lotta con un suo "doppio", Riedel seminudo si rotola per terra meccanicamente, Lorenz danza vestito da ballerina classica, Landers urla vestito di stracci, e infine Schneider, vestito da donna, esce dalla metropolitana tenendo al guinzaglio gli altri membri della band. Nonostante le accese critiche, il singolo riuscì a raggiungere la posizione numero 2. Anche il video di Mann gegen Mann fu oggetto di critiche e controversie. I Rammstein suonano la canzone nudi, con i genitali nascosti dagli strumenti, tranne il cantante che porta uno slip. MTV ha annullato del tutto la trasmissione del video, mentre in Germania è stato sconsigliato ai minori di sedici anni e trasmesso solamente dopo le ore 20. Il sesto album Liebe ist für alle da è stato inserito nell'indice della Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien (BPjM, letteralmente "dipartimento federale dei media potenzialmente dannosi per i giovani") a causa della canzone Ich tu dir wehComunicato stampa BPjM 11.11.2009. Un'altra canzone che suscitò controversie è Pussy. In questo video grazie a un fotomontaggio con controfigureMaking of "Pussy" videoclip tutti e sei i membri della band sono ritratti come protagonisti di un film a luci rosse. Se all'inizio il video appare provocatorio ma contenuto, via via ogni componente è coinvolto in scene sempre più esplicite. Il video completo è stato caricato dalla band stessa per la prima volta su un sito a luci rosse e non è visibile sul sito ufficiale. Circola inoltre una seconda versione censurata, in cui tutte le scene esplicite sono presenti, ma sfocate attraverso un filtro che ne altera il canale cromatico rendendole irriconoscibili. Formazione La formazione dei Rammstein non ha mai subito variazioni, si noti comunque che il chitarrista Paul Landers e il tastierista Christian "Doctor Flake" Lorenz si sono aggregati alla band in un secondo momento. * Till Lindemann - voce * Richard Kruspe - chitarra solista, seconda voce * Paul Landers - chitarra ritmica, seconda voce * Oliver Riedel - basso, seconda voce * Christoph "Doom" Schneider - batteria * Christian "Doctor Flake" Lorenz - tastiera, seconda voce File:Till lindemann.jpg|Till Lindemann File:Richard Zven Kruspe.jpg|Richard Kruspe File:Paul y Flake.jpg|Paul Landers e, in secondo piano, Christian Lorenz File:Oliver Riedel.JPG|Oliver Riedel File:Christoph schneider.jpg|Christoph Schneider Discografia Album in studio * 1995 – Herzeleid * 1997 – Sehnsucht * 2001 – Mutter * 2004 – Reise, Reise * 2005 – Rosenrot * 2009 – Liebe ist für alle da Album dal vivo * 1999 – Live aus Berlin * 2006 – Völkerball * 2017 – Rammstein: Paris Raccolte * 2011 – Made in Germany 1995-2011 Note Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Fonti